Question: In his geometry class, William took 4 quizzes. His scores were 84, 83, 78, and 95. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $84 + 83 + 78 + 95 = 340$ His average score is $340 \div 4 = 85$.